Compilers in Java™ systems often are used to optimize code such that the optimized code is executed with greater efficiency (e.g., in less time or consuming less power) than non-optimized code. In order to fully and completely optimize code, an online compiler requires specific information pertaining to the code. For instance, the specific information may pertain to other classes (by way of a constant pool) used by the code. This specific information is used to place the already-optimized code into a finalized format, thus fully and properly completing the optimization process. For any of a variety of reasons, however, this specific information is often unavailable to the compiler when the specific information is needed. Because the specific information is required by the compiler in order to place optimized code into a complete, finalized format, and further because this specific information is unavailable to the compiler, the compiler is unable to optimize the code at all. Similar problems also may be encountered in non-Java systems.